Treasures of a Miracle
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Uma pequena historinha de como um garoto conseguiu ? se declarar pra menina que ama. Ou pelo menos como não fazer muito feio.


_Nota: não costumo escrever em terceira pessoa minhas fanfics, essa foi exceção pra poder participar de um concurso na Digital Zone, fórum de Digimon.  
_

_Vou achar delicadeza se vocês comentarem, mesmo que seja sobre um erro de formatação ou assassinato da língua portuguesa.  
_

_Hope you like, guys. ~Juny.  
_

_Kiseki no Takaramono (Treasures of Miracles)._

- Agora eu vou conquistar ela!

_Um garoto loiro, por volta de uns dez, 11 anos, se olhava no espelho e dizia a si mesmo, olhando nos olhos vermelhos-cintilantes, e com confiança. _

_Já chegara a primavera, e, com ela, a confiança de que conseguiria falar com a garota amada._

- Conquistar quem, Takato?

- eeeh? - _exclamou surpreso_ - Mãe? De que você tá falando? Hahahaha - _este começou a ficar nervoso._

- Ai Takato... - _a mulher exclamou cansada_ - que tal você por as calças?

_No relógio digital marcava "Sunday, 08:27 a.m.". Aquela coragem que ele tinha veio até ele no momento em que ele levantou - coisa de cinco minutos atrás - o fizera esquecer da cueca vermelha. _

_E seu rosto assumiu a mesma cor que a cueca assim que sua mãe comentou sobre. _

- Já vou por... - _saiu extremamente envergonhado de frente da mãe e esta fechou a porta._

...

_Dez minutos depois, com dentes escovados, cabelo arrumado, roupa posta e recuperado da vergonha que passara há pouco, ele se dirigiu a cozinha._

_Na mesa havia os já costumeiros pães artesanais que seus pais vendem. Hoje eram os franceses._

_Margarina, presunto, leite, café, queijo, o jornal que foi entregue, xícaras decoradas - que a Sra. Matsuda ganhou do sogro - o programa de esportes que seu pai assistia e a mãe já comia calma. _

- Bom dia, filho - _disse seu pai._

- Bom dia.

_Ele pegou um pão e passou um pouco de margarina, colocou café e um pouco de leite em uma das xícaras, se sentou e começou a comer._

_Nesta hora, no interfone, algum vizinho chamara o Sr. Matsuda, com um assunto qualquer. Ele saiu rapidamente, deixando mãe e filho sozinhos na cozinha._

- Então, você vai me contar?

- Contar o quê, mãe?

- Quem você quer conquistar? - _ela disse isso e sorriu_.

_O garoto se engasgou com o pão e tomou o café para ajudar a digerir o pedaço._

- q-q-q-q-Quê? - _ele falou, mal-recuperado._

- Pode me contar.

_Característica dos Matsudas: uma vez engajados em algo, não irão desistir tão cedo._

_Mãe e filho se fitaram por cerca de um minuto, e enfim o garoto cedeu._

_Ele soltou um suspiro, colocou a xícara na mesa e disse, envergonhado._

- k-Katou-san.

- Juri-chan?

- u-uhn.

_A mulher Matsuda pensou um pouco._

- Boa sorte.

- Não conta pro papai.

- Pode ficar calmo, eu não vou contar. - _ela se levantou e deu um abraço no filho _- Estou feliz e orgulhosa de você, Takato. Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir ganhar o coração dela. Se quiser umas dicas...

- Obrigada, mãe.

_Ele terminou de tomar o café e perguntou a mãe se poderia ir até Akihabara comprar uns cards pra coleção dele. Ela deixou-o ir._

...

_O garoto saltou do ônibus e andou um pouco até virar a esquina e se deparar com a movimentadíssima Akihabara._

_Apesar do dia, não estava tão cheia como costuma ser durante a semana. "_Durante a semana - _pensou Takato_ - sai a maioria dos lançamentos. Deixar pra comprar no domingo quando há garantias de que vai ter os cards novos é uma boa!_" E assim ele foi até a loja de games que era acostumado a ir. A loja MediaLand era conhecida por jogadores de todo o Japão - e fora dele - pelos lançamentos de novos cards e coisas relacionadas a franquia digimon. _

_Assim que entrou na loja assumiu uma face surpresa. Não pelo postêr gigante anunciando as novas cartas do jintrix e da nova competição do Cathode Digimon, mas sim da garota que concentra pelo menos 80% de toda a sua atenção estar alí, comprando cartas e se inscrevendo na competição._

- Katou-san? - _ele disse, corando na hora_.

- hm? - _ela se virou_ - Olha! Takato-kun! Bom te ver! - _ela respondeu, sorridente._

_As pernas lhe falhavam os movimentos, seu coração acelerou, as palavras se enfiaram no primeiro bueiro perto de Hokkaido e aquela coragem que sentiu mais cedo simplesmente sumiu. _

_Eis o Takato que sempre que via Juri Katou aparecia. O Takato medroso. _

- Que veio fazer aqui?

- v-Vim comprar... n-novos c-cards... - _ele respondeu, sentindo dificuldade de fazer as palavras saírem de sua boca._

- Ah... Ei! Vai participar do Cathode?

- Cathode?

- Sim! - _ela apontou para o grande cartaz a frente dela_ - Resolvi participar este ano... a Ruki me treinou bem. Ela também vai participar!

- Ah...

- E então... você vai?

_Ele hesitou. _

- Eu não sei... tem tanto jogador bom que nem sei se conseguiria passar pras quartas de final.

- Consegue sim! - _ela deixou o balcão e foi até ele, colocou as mãos nos ombros de Takato e falou, olhando nos olhos_ - Takato, você é um tamer! - _ela o balançou um pouco_ - boa parte dos tamers estão entrando nesta competição!

- Mas e se eu acabar tendo de te enfrentar? O que EU vou fazer?

- Como assim? Você vai lutar!

- MAS EU NÃO POSSO! - _ele gritou_.

_Toda a loja olhara para o rapaz e a moça. Ele, extremamente vermelho e ela, com uma cara de que não entendeu muito e levemente vermelha._

- EI! AQUI NÃO É LUGAR PRA UM CASAL BRIGAR! - _gritou algum cliente. Com esse comentário ela logo o soltou, corando mais ainda._

- NÓS NÃO SOMOS UM CASAL! - _Juri gritou de volta ao cliente_.

_Takato arregalara os olhos e saíra correndo da loja. Ela, ainda não entendendo a situação, o deixou sair_.

...

_Depois de correr de Akihabara toda atrás de um parque mais próximo, trombar num poste e ganhar um galo, Takato pôde desabar no choro._

_Apesar de ser verdade, deles não serem um casal, aquilo de certa forma doía no coração dele. Uma angústia que soprou ali quando ela disse a frase e da cabeça ela não saía. E também devido a dor que ele acabou chorando._

- Takato-nii-chan? - _disse uma voz de uma criança._

- Quem é?

_Ele olhou. Era a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo: Shiuchon._

- Porque tá chorando? E porque sua testa está inchada?

- Ah eu bati num poste... - _ele tentou dar um sorriso em meio as lágrimas, sem sucesso_.

- Hm... quer que eu chame o Jen-nii-chan?

- Hm? - _ele olhou como se dissesse "sim."_

- É, o Jen-nii-chan tá aqui perto. Fica aí, vou chamar ele, o dojô fica a uma quadra daqui...

_A garota de olhos rosados saiu correndo na direção da saída do parque e voltou dez minutos depois com seu irmão._

_Naquela altura, Takato havia parado de chorar, apenas estava com os olhos inchados. _

- Takato-kun? Que houve?

- Ah... bem... – _ele olhou de leve para a menina e baixou os olhos_ – nada de mais...

_Jenrya notara a pequena indireta._

- Shiuchon, você não ia falar com o Sr. Shuu?

- Ia.

- Pode ir. Eu te esperarei aqui.

- Tá bom.

_A menina saiu e os dois ficaram a sós._

- Pode começar, Takato-kun.

...

_No dia seguinte, apesar de ensolarado, batia um vento gélido._

_Takato aparentava mais aliviado por contar com seu melhor amigo para lhe oferecer um ombro pra chorar e receber uns conselhos, mas ainda assim, gostaria de ter pegado uma gripe e ter ficado em casa. Mas, como isso não aconteceu, lhe restou ir a escola. De nada adiantava a ele pedir em nome de todos os deuses de que tinha conhecimento para que ela faltasse, porque não iria acontecer, e fez o que lhe podia para chegar a escola o mais lento possível – e não era difícil, já que não dormira muito bem._

- TAKATO-KUUUN! – _Uma voz feminina gritava atrás dele a uma quadra da escola._

_Ele, por sua vez, estatizou e olhou para trás , com receio. Não era sua imaginação entrando em ação em plena 08:42 a.m., Juri Katou estava realmente o chamando._

- Sim... – _ele respondeu, baixo e desanimado._

- Bom dia! – _disse ela, tocando-o no ombro_.

- Ah, sim... bom dia.

_Ela o olhou._

- Que aconteceu? Desde ontem você tava estranho... Saiu correndo da loja que mal deu tempo de te convidar pra tomar um sorvete...

- Ah... bem... – _ele pensou rápido_ – Tava com pressa. É, isso, com pressa.

- Takato-kun.

- Que?

- Você sabia que é péssimo mentiroso? – _ela disse com ironia no olhar._

_Ele parou e fitou o chão, com o rosto vermelho._

- O que você queria ouvir? _– disse ele_.

- Talvez a verdade. – _ela parou de andar, virou para ele e disse, com calma_ – Diga-me, não quer entrar pro Cathode porque tem medo dos competidores ou de enfrentar um tamer?

- Nem um nem outro. Tenho medo de ter que lutar contra você.

_Ela fechou um pouco a cara._

- Oras, não sou tão fraca assim! Eu fui treinada pela Ruki e se-

- Não te chamei de fraca. O fraco sou eu. – _este se encolheu, e baixou a voz ao ponto de quase ser inaudível_ – Tão fraco que mal consigo falar com você olhando nos olhos...

- Oy? Não te ouvi...

- Não é nada. – _Ele saiu correndo _– Vou _me_ atrasar se não correr.

- Oy espera ai! Eu também vou!

_Ele não a ouviu. Enquanto corria soluçava e fazia força para não chorar e continuar correndo a maior velocidade que podia para não chegar atrasado._

_..._

"Eu posso cabular a aula, agorinha?"_ Ele pensou._

_O que é mais revigorante do que um trabalho em dupla e sua adorável professora te põe como dupla sua garota amada? Para Takato, apesar de ser uma coisa que ele vinha desejando há meses, neste momento, não era muito bom. _

- Vou querer que façam uma redação em dupla. O tema é livre – _anunciou a professora, que andava pela sala. Ela parou na mesa dos dois _– Juri-chan, cuide para que o Takato escreva direitinho. Detesto quando ele escreve errado.

- Ok, Asanuma-sensei! – _ela sorriu e virou para Takato, que estava de cabeça baixa_ – anda lá, Takato, acorda!

- Eu quero ir embora... eu posso?

- Só depois de escrever essa redação. – _ela olhou irônica pra ele._

- Só amanhã, então.

- Takato-kun! – _ela ficou brava_ – Pô! Você sai correndo e se enfia sabe lá Deus aonde, não fala direito comigo... Que te acontece?

- Nada.

- Grrr – _ela rosnou baixinho, mas logo acalmou_ – Já que você não decide... nosso tema vai ser novelas mexicanas.

- Que mau gosto, Katou-san... – _ele olhou._

- Quem é você pra falar isso pra mim, _otaku de digimon_?

- Você também é tamer, Katou-san!

_Antes que reparassem, ambos elevaram a voz e toda a sala – incluso professora – pararam suas atividades e olhara pro casal._

- Ih, problemas no paraíso... - _comentou uma amiga de Juri._

- Oy oy, casal, que tal brigarem em um lugar mais calmo? – _gritou Kenta_

_Ambos pararam e coraram violentamente, e logo se encolheram. "_Desculpe_" disseram em coro._

- Tudo bem então... só evitem brigar na sala, ok? _– Asanuma olhara com carinho pros dois._

- Tá.

_Eles tentaram se entreolhar, mas não deu certo, viraram rapidamente para o canto. Mas ele pegou fôlego e começou a escrever._

- Sobre quê vai escrever, Takato-kun?

- Eu não sei, apenas estou escrevendo.

_Ela tentou espiar e... não conseguiu entender nada do que estava escrito. _

- Takato-kun, que caligrafia horrorosa.

- Katou-san – _disse ele, ainda escrevendo_ – depois você pode brigar comigo e falar da minha caligrafia, mas por agora vamos fazer essa redação porque quero ir embora logo.

_Ele colocou o ponto na frase e entregou a folha pra ela. Com esforço, ela tentou ler o que ele escreveu._

"A cultura japonesa, ao ver do mundo, é considerada a mais educada, com homens tímidos e mulheres recatadas. Completamente diferente dos homens de países ocidentais, o japonês vê dificuldade, muitas vezes, em falar quais são seus planos e sentimentos."

- Recatadas?

- Você me entendeu. – _ele olhou pra janela._

- Eu não acho que vocês, homens (cof) sejam tão tímidos assim. Não quanto a planos.

- Que tipo de alfinetada é essa, Katou-san? – _ele olhou com um pouquinho de ciúmes nos olhos._

- Não sei quanto a sentimentos, mas quanto a planos você, por exemplo, fala e muito bem. E não somos recatadas. Somos... – _ela pensou rápido_ – quietas.

- Interessante saber disso, mas quietas vocês _não_ são.

_Ela o olhou com ciúmes._

- Não me olhe feio... olha... posso te comparar com as suas amigas?

- ... vai.

- Quantas vezes vocês não fizeram piadinhas contra eu e meus amigos?

- Sei lá, muitas.

- Tá ai! Vocês não são quietas.

- Interessante observação, Takato-kun. Mas quantas vezes _eu_ puxei briga?

- Ahn...

- Nenhuma. Nunca quis brigar com você ou os meninos.

- Desculpa – _ele disse, baixando a voz. _

_Ele pega a borracha e apaga tudo. _

- Mais alguma idéia? – _ela disse_.

- Não.

- Então podemos escrever sobre historinhas _shoujo_?

- Porque shoujo? – _ele a olhou_

- Acho fofo essas historinhas aonde o cara se declara pra menina. Queria que isso acontecesse comigo mas... – _ela o olhou_ – _**Não vai acontecer, né?**_

_Ele virou pra janela._

- Posso conversar com você depois da aula, Katou-san? _– ele disse, olhando fixo a janela._

- Não dá pra falar aqui?

- Não. – _ele virou de volta pra mesa_ – E... não fica imaginando muito o assunto, ou a gente não termina mais isso.

- Tá... bom... – _ela o respondeu com dúvida na voz._

_Como nunca o vira tão misterioso desde que o conheceu, Juri tentou não pensar sobre._

- Mas acontece, querido leitor – _disse Juri, interrompendo a autora_ -, é que eu realmente não consegui... você sabe, todo mundo fica matutando com isso... o que raios ele queria falar pra mim? E se for algo irrelevante? E se for algo sério?... AAAAAAAH! CURIOSIDADE É COMPLICADO!

- Volta pra fanfic, Juri, narração é comigo!

- Ai tá bom...

...

- Cá estamos.

_Com a atmosfera bem shoujo, lá estavam os dois._

- Tá, Takato-kun, que aconteceu? – _ela disse, pondo as mãos na cintura_.

_Takato deixou a mochila no chão, respirou, tentou falar uma vez, "num deu certo", corou, respirou de novo e se curvou a ela._

- KATOU-SAN, ME DESCULPA!

- Desculpas pelo quê?

- Desculpas por eu ter me apaixonado por você – _ele falou baixinho._

- O que falou?

_Ele se levantou e gritou._

- DESCULPAS POR EU GOSTAR DE VOCÊ!

_Tudo se calou. Era possível ouvir o vento, as buzinas da avenida ali perto..._

- Takato-kun, você tá fazendo isso porque eu te disse que ninguém iria se declarar pra mim?

_Takato mal podia acreditar que acabava de ver toda a sua coragem de leader jogado fora por uma brincadeira da amiga. Logo começou a chorar e saiu correndo, não ligando pra nada. "Takato-kun, por favor, espera, era sério? OY, A SUA MOCHILA!"_

_Mas não adiantava gritar, ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, rumo a sua casa. Apenas olhar e refletir no que acabara de dizer, foi tudo o que Juri pôde fazer._

_..._

_- _Toma.

_A mulher Matsuda ofereceu ao filho um chá de camomila e um lenço. O mesmo havia também tropeçado na calçada da avenida, adquirindo um machucado no joelho. Enquanto o menino tentava tomar o chá, a mãe cuidava de seu ferimento._

- Por favor, Takato, não chora...

_Este não respondeu. Deu pra ver, nos olhos vermelhos e chorosos, que ele não pararia tão cedo. _

- Olha, eu não devia ter te incentivado e nada... eu não...

- Tá tudo bem, mãe. – _ele tentava forçar um sorriso_ – a culpa não é sua, foi minha.

_Tudo que ela fez foi dar um abraço no filho. Ele pediu pra que, se por algum acaso alguém o chamasse, dava uma desculpa qualquer pra que não poderia sair. Precisava chorar o suficiente para encarar o mundo outra vez._

_E não demorou muito para que alguém o viesse procurar. A Sra. Matsuda desceu as escadas e atravessou a padaria para atender a visitante inesperada. E ênfase no 'inesperada'._

- j-Juri-chan? _– disse a mulher, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo na voz._

- Ahn, boa tarde Sra. Matsuda, vim entregar a mochila do Takato-kun. Ele saiu correndo e esqueceu isso... eu posso falar com ele?

- Bom... Ele está com febre bem alta agora – _mentiu_ – e não tá conseguindo nem beber água direito... Não pode ser depois?

- Bom... na realidade pode, mas eu preferiria falar com ele agora.

_Um corpo esguio e deprimente apareceu nas portas do fundo._

- Está melhor da febre, Takato-kun? – _disse Katou, quase entrando na padaria_ – não sabia que estava doente... parecia bem na au...

- n-Não é nada demais... – _ele olhou pra mãe_ – ia tentar fazer a lição e te perguntar _(cof)_ sobre a mochila, mas já vi aonde a esqueci.

- Volte pra cama, Takato, não quero que seja internado...

- Eu tô melho...

_Este caiu no chão. A mãe foi socorrê-lo, e sussurou aos ouvidos do menor_: "Eu realmente achei que estava com febre. Bela encenação." "Mas não estou muito longe disso." _Ele respondeu da mesma maneira_

- Sra. Matsuda, quer que eu ch...

- Tá tudo bem, Juri-chan. Obrigada por trazer a mochila dele.

_A mulher subiu com o filho apoiado nela até aonde não era mais possível se ver na escada. Assim que ele subiu, ela esperou um pouco e foi buscar a mochila. Katou ainda estava lá._

- Sra. Matsuda.

- Sim? – a mulher pegou a mochila do chão.

- Pode... entregar isto pra ele? – _deu para a mulher um papel cor-de-rosa, dobrado_ – Se ele não for para a aula amanhã eu venho aqui ver como ele está.

- Tudo bem... – _a mulher se virou e olhou com doçura pra ela_ – importa-se demais com o Takato. Eu realmente agradeço.

- Deseje melhoras pra ele em meu nome! – _ela saiu correndo da padaria._

_A porta de vidro se fechara e a mãe de Takato fitava o papel rosado. Era fato, ela queria abrir aquele papel, mas seria má-educação "se envolver na vida do casal". Por fim, subiu as escadas e entregou-lhe o papel._

- O que é isso? – _ele perguntou?_

- Ela pediu pra te entregar _– ela suspirou_ – Sabe... ela não fez aquilo por mal, Takato. Ela se importa bastante contigo.

- Sério?

- Sério. Daqui a pouco você toma um banho, ok? Vou preparar o jantar.

_A mãe fechou a porta e ele abriu o papel._

Takato-kun.

Sinto muito te fazer chorar hoje mais cedo, mas eu realmente não entendi o porquê de você sair correndo. Foi fofo da sua parte se declarar pra mim e me fazer sentir melhor. Obrigada, és um excelente amigo.

Juri.

_Ele suspirou e repetiu, em voz baixa, pra si mesmo. "_Excelente amigo._" Uma lágrima caiu e ele a limpou do rosto. Logo ele se dirigiu a sua mesa de estudos, pegou uma caneta e fez esforço para escrever de forma legível._

Katou-san.:

Não fiz aquilo para te fazer sentir melhor , eu é que fui burro e me declarei na hora errada . Eu é que devo te pedir desculpas . não vai mais acontecer .

Takato.

_Ele dobrou o papel e deixou ali, em cima da mesa, e fora tomar um banho._

_No dia seguinte ele havia pedido a mãe se poderia faltar. Embora melhor, achava que não mataria faltar [mais] um dia de aula (isto se considerarmos que dentre todas as temporadas de Digimon, ele é o leader que mais cabula)._

- Têm certeza?

- Tenho, mãe. Qualquer coisa eu posso ajudar na padaria.

- Hm. Tudo bem.

_Durante a manhã, fez tudo aquilo que ele geralmente faria em feriados: sentar no sofá e assistir algum filme que estivesse passando, ou colocar no velho Playstation um jogo de Digimon que havia comprado enquanto que havia o "boom" da franquia. Mas apesar da aparente alegria, ainda não se sentia muito bem. Algo incomodava. _

_Quando marcava 3:15 p.m. no relógio digital da cozinha, Katou apareceu na padaria._

- Boa tarde Sra. Matsuda!

- Ara Juri-chan, boa tarde! – _esta sorriu_ – veio ver o Takato?

_A menina corou, mas endireitou o corpo e disse, sem temer._

- Sim. Vim falar com ele sim. Ele está melhor?

- Hm... – _a mulher fez uma cara pensativa_ – Sim, ele está sim. Pode subir.

_A menina agradeceu e quando estava no terceiro degrau, a mulher lhe chamou._

- Juri-chan?

- Sim?

- Posso lhe dizer algo?

- c-Claro.

- Primeiro amor, não esquenta.

_A mensagem que a mulher quis lhe passar soou um pouco estranha, mas mesmo assim Katou agradeceu e subiu em direção a casa._

_Furtivamente, ela espiou cada cômodo. "_Não está nem na sala, nem na cozinha. Talvez o quarto._" E tomou o rumo deste com cuidado, uma vez que havia entrado na casa poucas vezes, mas nunca tinha ido tão longe._

_Toc Toc._

- Entre. – _disse o menino, afundado em algum mangá shounen_.

_A porta se abriu e Katou, notando que não tinha a atenção dele, pigarreou._

_A cara do garoto variava entre medo, surpresa e..._ _"_porque ela interrompeu bem aonde o Goku solta o kamehamehá?_"_

- q-q-q-q-q-Que v-veio fa-fazer a-a-aqui...? – _ele tentava controlar a voz para não parecer muito nervoso._

- Vim ver se já tinha melhorado. Acho que sim, né?

- Ah.. s-sim, claro. Bem melhor... – _ele olhava pro lado._

_Ela entrou e fechou a porta. _

- Será que dá pra você descer?

_Ele logo obedeceu e desceu da cama._

- Takato-kun.

- Sim..? – _qualquer coisa agora lhe servia para não olhar direto nos olhos amarelos de Katou._

- Olha nos meus olhos.

_Ele forçou, e por fim conseguiu._

- Jenrya veio conversar comigo hoje de manhã.

- Quê? O que ele falou?

- Tudo. Daquela vez no fliperama, ontem...

_Na cabeça de Takato, Jenrya era morto e xingado das mais variadas formas. Ele se arrependeu profundamente de ter atendidio o telefonema de Jenrya e ter despejado tudo o que acontecera. _

- Aquele traidor... – _ele sussurou_.

- Por que você não falou antes? – _Juri cruzou os braços. O rosto já assumia uma cor rósea nas bochechas._

- Eu disse, mas você achou que eu tava tirando onda com a sua cara! – _ele protestou, mas logo baixou a voz_ – Talvez fosse efeito da _febre_...

- Ahhan, _**febre**_... – _ela retrucou, irônica_.

- Mas de qualquer jeito – _ele respirou e olhou pros lados_ – sinto muito, não vai mais acontecer.

_Ele baixou a cabeça. Ela descruzou os braços e assumiu uma face envergonhada e de certa forma com pena do menino a sua frente, prestes a chorar. _

- Na realidade, Takato-kun _– ele a olhou_ – eu é que tenho que te pedir desculpas. Deveria ter notado que você falou sério naquela hora. Não devia ter brincado com seus sentimentos. Me desculpe.

_Uma lágrima escorreu na face branca de Juri, e foi limpa pelos dedos quentes do garoto ali. Ela o abraçou._

_Embora ele não soubesse nada sobre os sentimentos dela para com ele, decidiu não perguntar nada, apenas a abraçou._ "Afinal – _ele pensou_ – nós ainda somos crianças."

_Mas de repente, no seu ouvido, ela sussurou baixo._

- Também gosto de você.

_Naquela hora, o mundo pareceu mais vivo. Ele passou a sentir o doce cheiro de pão quente, o barulho da música romântica que sua vizinha tocava ás alturas, a luz do sol que entrava em seu quarto, um flash de uma câmera..._

_**Flash de uma câmera?**_

_A mulher Matsuda abandonara seu posto na padaria e espiara tudo da fresta da porta. Não resistiu e tirou uma foto dos dois juntos, ainda abraçados. Embora ele tenha reparado, naquele momento era irrelevante – quer dizer, até o momento que ela for embora e sua mãe começar as brincadeiras de mau gosto._

_A tarde toda foi gasta entre conversas, mangás, um joguinho de cartas Digimon e um beijo na bochecha antes de ir. "_Ainda somos crianças_" pensou ele. "_Não me adianta apressar nada, quero que corra tudo naturalmente._" Assim que ela atravessou a porta da padaria, se despedindo da família Matsuda, a mãe se virou pro filho, com uma cara perversa._

- Nem me olha assim mãe, a senhora viu tudo!

_Mas não foi argumento o suficiente para a mãe, feliz, dar um abraço daquele "esmaga-ossos" e alegar várias vezes que o filho estava virando um homem. _

...

- Alô?

- Takato-kun! – _disse a voz do seu melhor amigo_ – Tudo bem? Melhor da _febre_?

- Seu traidor, miserável, maldito meio-chinês, a sua morte vai ser beeeeeeeem lenta, seu bicho ruim... – _Takato despejava essas palavras num tom a là Ruki no seu poder máximo de escárnio e raiva._

- Que foi, menino?

- Ela veio aqui!

- Ah é? – _Ele riu_ – E o que aconteceu?

- QUEM MANDOU VOCÊ CONTAR PRA ELA? – _O loiro berrou ao telefone ao ponto que do outro lado, Jenrya teve de afastar-lo do ouvido_

- Takato-kun – _ele disse, num tom doce_ – se eu deixasse por sua conta, viraria uma novela mexicana.

- ...

- Desculpa.

- Mas obrigada. A gente conseguiu se acertar por conta disso.

- Ah, viraram um casal?

- Lee-kun, a gente nem completou 11 anos direito, você tá pedindo demais!

- Viraram. – _Ele deu uma gargalhada_.

- Seu...

- Tá, tá, eu sei – _ele disse, tentando controlar a risada_ – desculpa!

- Amanhã a gente conversa, Lee-kun – _a voz dele ficou um pouco irônica_ – **têm gente** ouvindo a conversa. – _Disse o loiro, olhando pra mãe que abandonara o fogão com a comida no fogo para escutar a conversa._

- Tá certo... _**aqui também**_. Você sabe.

Ambos riram.

- Até amanhã, então.

- Até, Takato-kun.

Desligaram.

- A comida não ta queimando não, mãe? – alfinetou Takato.

- Ah, já queimou. – Ela olhou pro fogão – Vá se trocar, vamos jantar fora, Não vou voltar a fazer comida.

_Mãe e filho sorriram um para o outro. O homem Matsuda, que nada ficou sabendo da situação, apenas assentiu sobre comer fora._

_... _

_Da janela do carro, era possível ver as luzes noturnas de Shinjuku, que modéstia a parte, eram verdadeiramente encantadoras. Todos aqueles prédios, comércios, carros, tudo era agradável e atraente. Nisto, Takato apenas refletia._

"Agora que sabemos dos sentimentos um do outro, não há pressa_."_

_A Mãe lhe chamou, perguntando aonde ele preferia comer. Ele sugeriu um restaurante coreano, perto de Odaiba. Assim que a mãe discutiu a idéia com o pai dele, assentiram e Takato pôde voltar aos seus pensamentos._

"Nós ainda... somos crianças." _Ele sorriu._ "Não há pressa."


End file.
